Hiccups
by Baka Zettai
Summary: [Yura][Oneshot] Why Riku was in here..I have no idea. But I have to get rid of those annoying hiccups!


_Hiccup._

_Hiccup._

_Hiccup._

_Hiccup._

"Do you mind?" I looked over at Sora. It was starting to get pretty annoying, I mean c'mon. It's been what, 3 hours since he started hiccuping. And he hasn't stopped yet. I've let it go so far, only 'cause he's like my bestest friend in the worlds. That and he's hot.

_Hiccup._

_Hiccup._

Oh em eff gee. Did I really just think that? I mean, he's like I said, my bestest friend in the worlds. I can't think that about him, can I? I look twords him again and see him staring at me as if I was crazy. Oh no! Am I making weird faces again! I always do whenever I think really hard about stuffs. Ahh! I'm blushing now! I looked twords the door hoping someone would come crashing in. Like...I mutant alien that needs me to save it's world. That could get me out of my room for a while. No luck.

"You know I can't help it. They won't go away. I've tried like..a million things already." I can hear him say that, and I looked at him again. Sora sulked down onto my bed. It's our usual Friday movie marathon, and into about the second movie he started. We're both in my room, so thats why he's on my bed. Stupid Squall wouldn't let me use the living room so now we're both stuck in my room. Pfft.

Not like I mind though.

"Did you try breathing into a paper bag for a while?"

"Did it."

_Hiccup_

"Umm..how about dumping your face in cold water?"

"Tryed that also."

"Did you try drinking a whole glass of water?"

"It didn't help."

_Hiccup_

"You did all that in the 5 minutes you took a bathrrom break!" I thought that would take atleast 10 minutes, but obviously not. I thought about all the things I heared Arieth say about curing hiccups. Arrgh. I can't remember them all..

"Yeah, and I even tried to hold my breathe for twenty minutes. I only lasted around 6 minutes though."

_Hiccup._

"Who told you to hold you're breathe for twenty minutes?" I've heared of holding it for however long you could, but tewnty minutes? That could have killed him! And we, espicially I, wouldn't like that happening anytime soon.

_Hiccup._

"Riku. He said thats the most guarenteed way to get rid of them."

He was so naive. Naive but cute. And I like that. And Riku's got some nerve telling him that! Grr..when I get my hands on him...I don't even want to know what I'll do to him!

**Wait.** This means Riku is in our apartment thingy. This is my chance! I looked around for a wepon of some sort..my luck I only found a spoon. But hey! Spoons hurt don't they? Just put a little force and they could do some serious damage. I smiled and look at Sora, who was looking really confused. Probably because I'm holding a spoon and laughing like some crazed ninja. Which I'm not.

"I'll be back." I said in a serious, mocking tone. I slowly opened my door, spoon in hand, ready to pounce on my victum. I looked around, no sight of him. Why was he here anyway? There's no possible explanation to why he would be here. Oh em eff gee! I see him. Why the hell is he in my refridgerator? Oh no...he's taking the last soda..no!

"Nooooo!" I ran like a wild man I guess you could say, and tackled Riku to the ground. "No one messes with my sodas!" I screamed at him. I just remembered, I had my spoon. I started wacking him with it. Nothing. He looked as if I was insane. Which might be a little bit true. He grabbed my spoon and threw it in the sink. Damn him.

"Hey thats my spoon! And..what are you doing here? Ever heared of knocking? Obviously not, because if you did you wouldn't be here drinking my last soda!" He pointed at the fridge for some reason. I looked at it. Oh no! There was a full pack of sodas in there. I guess Aerith must have bought more this morning. I looked up at him. "heh...well, you shouldn't be in here any way!"

"I heared Sora hiccuping again. I wanted to see if you were suffering as much as I was yesterday."

"You mean this happened before?" I'm in awe. Woah, I didn't know I knew that word..

"Yeah well, I though of another way to get rid of them. But how you do it is up to you."

"Like...?"

"Scare him..or more..shock him. Something he won't expect."

I'll have to thanks him, but not before another attack with a spoon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hiccup._

_Hiccup._

_Hiccup._

Grr... this has to work. I opened the door to my room and can hear him hiccuping...again.

"You're back!" He said and smiled. Aww..I just love his smile, it could brighten up anyone's day. What am I saying, I sound all lovey dovey. Not good.

"Err..I though of a way to get rid of those annoying hiccups!"

"You did? How?"

_Hiccup._

I winced whenever he did that.

"Umm...we gotta try scaring it out of you. Get you shocked or something." I said, walking twards him.

"Pfft. Like you could scare me. I'm not shocked or scared that easily."

_Hiccup._

_Hiccup._

"We will just have to see." I sat on the bed, nervous as to what I'm about to do. I'm pretty sure you all know what I'm gonna do, right?

I grabbed his face, and already I saw his eyes get all huge. Now for part two. I leaned in quick and gave him my first kiss.

Nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heh...this one just came to me when my cousin wouldn't shut up and stop hiccuping. I did alot of the stuffs I listed..but not the whole twenty minute thing..Anywho. I don't think I did that good with this one..it's been a while and I think my writersblock is finally going away..But who knows. Oh, and I got the spoon thing from Phoenix Tamer's **Apartment Complex. **It was an awesome story, and I didn't know how to beat Riku up. Forks do hurt, so spoons were the next best thing. Anyway, go and review! Thanks!


End file.
